


Vampire Girlfriend 101:  Arousal Patterns

by Becca31



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca31/pseuds/Becca31
Summary: So when your girlfriend is a vampire--there are certainly going to be a few---surprises---that pop up from time to time...Just a bit of naughty nonsense that popped into my head a few days ago...





	Vampire Girlfriend 101:  Arousal Patterns

Laura woke with a yawning sigh and stretched, careful to avoid waking her bed-mate. Carmilla and Laura were in a spoon in Carm’s bed. Laura rolled over from her wall-facing position—planning on planting a morning kiss on her lover’s forehead before schooching out and heading to the bathroom… While Laura’s day was, as usual, to begin at this early hour, Carmilla—of course—would not be getting out of bed until much, much, later…like way closer to sunset later…

But—such is life, and the routine, especially when one’s girlfriend is a vampire…

This morning though, was going to be anything but routine—as the Journalism major discovered as she turned over. Suddenly, Laura was jumping back in shock from the sight before her.

No…Carm had not changed into a huge black panther again…although that event was fur balls of fun. Likewise, Carmilla had not slipped into an I-haven’t-fed-in-awhile torpor—also tons of fun, sleeping with an ice cold, grey-skinned, cadaverous girlfriend…no…

This morning…Carmilla was sleeping soundly, her mouth slightly open… and—

Her…fangs…had appeared…

Big, white, sharp…menacing vampiric fangs… just a few inches from Laura’s face.

“Holy shit…” Laura said before she could muffle the exclamation.

Carm stirred, unhappily. “Huhhh…? Goddamit Laura, the SUN is up… Lemme sleep…please…”

“Uhhh… Carm… your mouth…”

“Huhhh? What? My what?” Carmilla muttered still only one to two percent awake.

Thanks to adrenaline, Laura was 106 percent awake. “Your fangs, dear. Your big, long, razor sharp vampire FANGS are in my face and are—quite candidly—scaring the fuck outta me hon…”

Carmilla reluctantly opened her eyes slightly, peered at Laura—possibly searching for genuine distress…or puncture wounds…and laughed as she saw neither-- then ran her own tongue over her protuberant canines.

“Laura…you know I have fangs… I seem to recall sinking them into your cute little neck one night not long ago…”

“Yeah…fuel my PTS with that memory, thanks…but—I mean--I know you have fangs. You’re a vampire. But…”

Carmilla squinted at the shafts of early morning sunlight flooding the room and put an arm over her upper face. “I guess this is the first time you’ve seen them…” she said through a yawn. Yea Gods…Laura thought…there they were again!!! Like blood sucking, paired miniature lightsabers belonging to some vampire Sith Lord…

“Uhhh…up close and personal…and in the daylight…yeah.”

“So…do you like them?” Carmilla purred—even half asleep and in daylight she could saturate her voice with pure vampire seduction and try and flirt her way out of this discussion.

“Not the point Liquid Diet…” Laura riposted. She was not in a mood to be seduced. Well…at least not until she was a bit less afraid.

Carmilla opened one eye and frowned. “Creampuff…I am genuinely sorry I scared you…”

“You’re forgiven. You know I can’t stay mad at you. But…why now?”

“Now…?” Carmilla yawned again.

“Why are they all popped out and pointy-scary this morning? You massively thirsty or something..?”

“Uhhh…”

“What?”

“Well…it’s…uh…” The vampire girl averted her gaze.

“What…?”

“Biology…”

“Try again?”

“Vampire physiology to more accurate. Shit it’s early… Ok…here we go. Repeat any of this, especially to Laf or Perry and I will call you a liar right to your face. When a human gets…aroused…there are certain…things that happen, right..?”

“Uh…Carm--I’m gay, not Amish. I know about arousal…for girls and boys…”

“And sometimes…while humans sleep…those…indicators…of arousal occur…”

“Yeah…” Where WAS she going with this Sex Ed lecture?

“For vampires…it’s the same…but—“

Light bulb time. “OH…MY…GOD… Your fangs popping out…?”

Carmilla snorted a mirthful half laugh. “Yeah, ok…this is the vampire equivalent of getting an erection…or getting wet…”

“So…what…you’re big time turned on right now?”

The vampire closed her lips over the origins of the dental discussion and pecked Laura on the forehead before answering with, “Cupcake, I am ALWAYS turned on around you. Less at 7:45AM than other times…but yeah. Or…I’m just hungry. Maybe I had a racy dream…I honestly don’t remember. Every time you’ve woken up with damp panties do YOU remember what triggered it…?”

Carm had a point. Of course she did…and beyond the ones in her gums. “No…not every time.”

“Alright then. Can I go back to sleep?”

“Yeah…but---“

“What?”

“We’ve been… close… a few times. Gotten closer and closer to…well, uh…”

“You stammer, I’ll summarize; during our play and tickle hours we’ve passed second base a few times and I recall you stealing third a couple of nights ago…”

Laura blushed. Yeah, that had qualified as ‘third base’ but she had decidedly NOT stolen anything from her enthusiastically willing and cooperative paramour. “Ok… But—why not then?”

“Why…what..?”

“Why no fang-boner those times…?”

“Oh… Did I or did I not make you a promise when we started getting frisky with this little love affair?” That serious, I-love-you-more-than-anything look on Carmilla’s face made Laura’s heart flutter.

“Yeah. You promised that we would take things slow…go at our own pace and that you would do everything you could to NOT scare the shit outta me…”

“And with the unfortunate exception of that time last week when I went all big cat on you while we napped…haven’t I kept my promise…? At least until this three quarter asleep and unintentional act this morning...?”

“You have,” Laura confirmed. Carmilla nodded and adjusted the covers.

“So there. This morning…you got an advanced exposure to Vampire Girlfriend 101.”

“Yeah…ok. Thank you. OK, go back to sleep.”

“Good. Have a good day love…” Carmilla rolled over. Laura climbed out of the small bed.

“I mean…what are some fangs in the grand scheme of things? And it’s not like you haven’t turned me on more than once…” Laura commented as she collected clothes for the day from the bureau.

From under the comforter: “Oh…I know I have…every time…”

“HOW!!??”

Carmilla was silent.

“Carm? You always know when I’m excited?”

“Well…it’s not a secret…”

“How do you know?” A pair of dark eyes came out over the top of the blanket.

Carm stalled. If she didn’t she would never get back to sleep. “How does anyone know that their partner is receptive to their overtures? Facial expression…body language…a flush to the skin…dilated pupils… And with vampire senses…your heartbeat always tells me volumes about how you feel from moment to moment…”

“It does..?”

“I always can tell when you’re getting turned on…”

Laura was realizing ONE vampire sense Carmilla had skipped mentioning.

“OH holy crap…”

“Ah…she connects the dots…”

“Seriously?”

“Laura? You can’t help it. Just like I can’t help my fangs popping out…”

“I am so embarrassed. You can seriously SMELL me whenever…”

“You lubricate? Get wet? Yes, Laura. I can usually catch the scent of your sweet sexy self from the bathroom…and once I was even in the hallway…”

“Carmilla!!!”

The vampire took a deep inhalation.

“Hmmmm. Laura… I’m flattered. But I am too sleepy to do a proper job right now…especially for our first time and all… Later, maybe..?”

Laura was beet red and stood motionless, clean outfit in hand, shocked into a silence. But, soon enough, she said, “I…need to shower…”

“I thought you showered last night…”

“Well…now I need another one…”

Laura stormed into the bathroom and Carmilla gratefully tossed the heavy bed-covers over her head and turned over, cuddling Laura’s pillow.

Finally…sleep… Carmilla had a feeling that she was going to need her rest…for later…


End file.
